


Getting to Know You

by Subjective_Beauty



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subjective_Beauty/pseuds/Subjective_Beauty
Summary: Credence and Mr Graves get to know one another and like what they find.





	1. Chapter 1

Credence had been living with Graves, the real Graves, ever since the obscurus incident three months ago.

The first month, Credence and Graves were just starting to get to know one another, all the while getting used to living with someone so different from whom they were used to.

Credence was adjusting to living with someone who, for example, wouldn't hit him for dropping a glass while putting way the dishes.

_"Honestly Credence," Mr Graves said, pulling his wand out of his sleeve, "it'll take me two seconds to repair it; it's not the end of the world."_

* * *

 

Graves was adjusting to living with another person in general, let alone someone as fragile and skittish as Credence seemed to be.

_Graves had been looking for his damned black cloak all morning and was at his wits ends when he decided to find Credence and ask where he had put it. That boy had the oddest habit of tidying their house, even though he knew perfectly well that all it would take was a swish of Graves' wand to have everything in order again._

_He walked down the hallway to Credence's room, as he noticed the bathroom was now empty._

_"-edence! Have you seen my bloody coat? Not that ratty grey one, the one…"_

_Graves trailed off as he noticed Credence frantically trying to put on his shirt. Apparently he was still dressing from his shower earlier._

_Finally managing to pull down the shirt, Credence said, "I'm sorry Mr Graves, I didn't know you were going to come in here right now and I should have brought my clothing to the bathroom with me but I forgot and I-"_

_Graves started laughing which just caused Credence to flush with even more embarrassment._

_"Never mind", said Graves. He slowly left the room, still chuckling to himself._

_Honestly, you'd have thought he'd caught the boy doing something a lot more ‘personal’, considering his reaction._

* * *

 

By the second month, both Graves and Credence were reasonably comfortable in each other’s presence. They found that they worked quite well together.

_Credence had just started his magical training, and while it wasn't going as smoothly as he had hoped, it was a start._

_"That's it! That's it, very good," praised Mr Graves._

_Credence tried to keep his focus on the levitating feather, but Mr Graves was smiling and standing quite a bit closer to Credence than he was used to._

_As the feather floated up a little bit higher, Mr Graves moved closer still and placed his hand on the top of Credence's shaking arm._

_The feather dropped immediately._

_"Brilliant," said Mr Graves, "and on your second try as well."_

_Credence knew he should feel ashamed at losing focus so easily; for failing when Mr Graves was trying his hardest to teach him. But Mr Graves' hand was still gripping Credence's arm, now in an effort to comfort him, and he found that he didn't mind at all._

* * *

 

When Graves came home after a horrible day at MACUSA, he found Credence to be a surprisingly welcome companion.

_Graves slammed the front door of their apartment and stalked through the sitting room and into the kitchen, reaching for his favourite bottle of scotch._

_After pouring himself a more than generous glass, he slumped into one of the chairs at the dining table and sighed._

_He heard Credence's bedroom door open down the hallway and thought about sitting up and trying to maintain some form of normalcy. After a second, he came to the conclusion that he just couldn't be fucked tonight._

_Credence quietly looked through the arched doorway of the kitchen. After a second, he slipped through the doorway and sat down across the table from Graves, thankfully not asking him how his day was._

_They sat there, quietly, until they both decided it was time to go to sleep._

* * *

 

By the third month, they had both come to know each other’s little quirks and found they craved each other’s' company more than ever.

_Credence had noticed one of Graves' 'bad' habits but decided he was quite fond of it, regardless._

_Credence had come to sit by Mr Graves on their only lounge one night, while Mr Graves was reading the newspaper._

_He lent closer to Mr Graves to better see the moving pictures the newspaper featured, or at least, that's the reason Credence would have given, if someone were to ask._

_Mr Graves, seemingly unconsciously, shuffled around to allow Credence to see the paper easier. This repositioning resulted in Credence being pressed up against Mr Graves' side, to his silent pleasure._

_"The fucking lies this paper has been writing about Grindelwald is absurd," grumbled Mr Graves._

_Credence shifted uncomfortably at the mention of that man. He still felt terrible guilt over 'the obscurus incident' as everyone had taken to calling it._

_"It's gone past ‘speculation’ and is now just bloody conspiracies theories," he swore._

_As Mr Graves continued on with his tirade (he was just getting started, Credence had come to know) Credence contemplated Mr Graves' ghastly swearing habit._

_Mr Graves usually spoke quite elegantly, but when frustrated, he had quite the filthy mouth._

_Credence, who had never heard a person as nice as Mr Graves swearing, found it had quite the effect on him._

_At first, there would be the shock over hearing such a word. A word his Ma would have beaten him for, had he said it himself._

_Then, there was the shiver. Credence thought it was because of how forbidden he classed such things. Or maybe just because it had come from Mr Graves' mouth._

_Lastly there was the warmth._

_It had become a familiar occurrence to feel excessively warm around Mr Graves this past month, he realised. It happened whenever Mr Graves stood a bit too close to be considered proper, or when he reached past Credence for another book on the shelf and Credence could feel Mr Graves' hot breath on his throat._

_Credence shivered again at the memories._

_"It's getting to the point where I just want to wring their fucking necks," finished Mr Graves, done with his ranting._

_Credence flushed, still leaning against Mr Graves' side and tried to calm his breathing._

* * *

 

Graves had noticed something about Credence, as well.

_Graves walked into the kitchen after an unusually good night sleep. He saw credence sitting at the dining room table, his long hands curled around a mug of hot tea._

_"Good morning, Mr Graves," Credence said, looking up from his tea._

_Graves smiled playfully and walked up to stand behind Credence, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders._

_"How many times," whispered Graves, leaning down to speak next to Credence's ear, "must I ask you to call me Percival?"_

_Credence, to Grave's curiosity, shivered and leaned back into Grave's abdomen._

_"Good morning, P-Percival…" Credence stuttered._

_Graves tightened his grip on the boy's shoulders. A mistake, he thought, as the touch seemed to jolt Credence into pulling away from where he had been leaning against him._

_Credence's tea spilt over the rim of his mug when he tried to pick it up._

_Graves hid a smirk as he went to go make himself a cup. It seemed Credence enjoyed his touches more than Grave's had once thought._


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, sorry.  
> Honestly i just planned on writing smut but these adorable bastards are making me buy them dinner first.  
> I am getting there though.

Graves was in trouble.

Over the past month, he had developed feelings for Credence that probably went beyond the normal realms of friendship.

Unless 'friendship' now constitutes wanting to grab said friend while they're eating their breakfast and fuck them on the kitchen floor.

If that's the case, then we're fine here.

Mr Graves looked across the table at Credence, who was sipping his tea while reading the newspaper, having finished his buttered toast.

His hair had grown out from the awful bowl cut that horrible woman had made him have. It now hung at chin level, a little uneven, but a lot nicer than before.

His cheeks had lost their gauntness, although they were still too prominent in Graves' opinion.

This morning, the boy wore a set of striped pyjamas, making him look even taller than he already was.

Graves thought he was probably the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

"What's wrong?" asked Credence, shifting self-consciously.

"Hmm?" hummed Mr Graves, trying to look like he hadn't been caught staring for the past Merlin-knows-how-long.

"You. . . Never mind," said Credence, looking back down at the newspaper while covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

Graves narrowed his eyes at the boy, suspicious. Was that little shit laughing at him?

"Is there something funny that I'm not aware of, Credence?"

"Oh. Um, you've just got something. . . On your face," replied Credence, looking suddenly mischievous.

"Shit," said Graves, wiping his face with a napkin. "Is it gone?" he asked.

"No," said Credence, unfolding himself from his seat across the small table.

"Here, let me," he continued, taking the napkin from Graves' hand.

Graves felt like there was something he wasn't getting just yet, but Credence had put his hand on one of his shoulders and was leaning in close to his face, and so he really didn't care at that moment.

Credence gently touched the napkin to Graves' lips then dropped it onto the table.

He then took a nervous breath, and lent in to press his lips against Graves' mouth.

Mr Graves, too shocked to do anything else, froze.

After a moment, he felt the slightest brush of Credence's tongue against his bottom lip.

Credence pulled back abruptly, blushing immensely.

"G-got it," He stuttered, all of the previous confidence gone.

Before Graves could gather himself to say something or pull the boy back down to kiss him properly, Credence had turned and rushed out of the kitchen, leaving his dishes on the table.

A few minutes later, as Graves was washing Credence's dishes, he realised what that niggling thought he couldn't grasp at before had been

Graves remembered that he hadn't eaten anything that morning, so how could there have been anything on his face?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour and i will probably come back and edit later. I also plan on adding at least one more chapter, as this was not how this story was meant to go lol. It kind of wrote itself, so I'm sorry if it's a bit messy and unstructured.


End file.
